User talk:Mstouffer
Wikis Please keep in mind that Wiki 24 is a community effort. Anyone can edit any article and no one holds any one responsibility. Rather than making suggestions or requests on a user's talk page, the procedure is to address the entire community for input. No one user holds any more importance than anyone else. Also, please note that this project is not and never will be complete, so it's no use pointing out sections that are incomplete. If you see something that needs to be done, then you're usually the best one to do it yourself. --proudhug 19:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : For images, please remember to include the tag and the correct episode category. It is too much to ask that only the administrators and a handful of others to keep adding those. Otherwise excellent work! 02:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :: Please remember: tag and the correct episode category. Makes everyone's lives alot easier :) 20:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Read through the policy Wiki 24:Consensus and precedent before changing episode main images in the future. Thanks Mstouffer! 02:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Just wanted to echo Blue Rock's thoughts. Willo talk 03:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Kim Bauer Our spoiler policy extends to Talk pages as well as main articles. This will be your only warning not to post further spoilers on Wiki 24 before being banned. Thank you in advance for your cooperation. --proudhug 18:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : Sorry about the spoiler I caused. I guess I wasn't thinking there. It won't happen again. --Mstouffer 20:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Doug Knowles According to the Manual of Style, the most common name of the character becomes the title of the article. Knowles was almost always referred to as "Doug" rather than "Douglas." --proudhug 16:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Day 7 8:00am-9:00am page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 20:56, 2009 April 10 : Hey there, do you have a source for Erika "Miller" and and "Jeff" Stokes? I haven't seen where that surname and first name came from just yet. Please respond here to keep the conversation in one place. If you can't provide a source I'll have to revert the moves. 11:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) There are no sources. You can revert them. -- 14:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : But why were those moves made, then? 13:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : It was a mistake. On a website I thought I that but it must have been referring to someone else. Sorry for messing up. --Mstouffer 13:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :: No problem; I was just checking to make sure it wasn't on someone's computer screen or something in the show that I missed. 04:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Main images You absolutely have to stop changing the main images on articles before the discussion is over. This isn't the first time this has happened. I've reverted back the edits, but please be patient and wait until the discussion is over before making any changes. Willo talk 21:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC)